1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe connector constructed in the interior of a joint pipe. More particularly, the pipe connector that can contain a pipe therein is constructed in the interior of a joint pipe into which a pipe is inserted. In the pipe connector, an O-ring made of a flexible rubber, a stop ring which is in tight contact with and supports the outer circumference of the pipe inserted into the joint pipe, and an elastic stopper @are installed in sequence such that the pipe connector can be pressed and fixed to the outer circumference of the pipe, which is inserted into and connected to the joint pipe, in order to provide air tightness and water tightness to the pipe. Consequently, the pipe is inserted into the joint pipe with one touch without being detached or dislodged, is coupled such that water tightness can be maintained, and is separated by pressure in the direction in which the pipe proceeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piping work includes all work to cut multiple standard size pipes according to installation environment and to connect the resultant pieces together, thereby forming a pipeline. In doing such piping work, pipe connection devices are being used for extending pipe length and changing pipeline directions.
Pipes are mainly used for carrying water in the water or sewer system, oil or fluid in the hydraulic lines, gas, and other various raw materials such as powder.
As such pipes are normally produced in standard sizes, when the total length of the transport line is relatively long, it should have multiple connecting points, which are to be structured to sustain air tightness in order to prevent a leakage.
However, as the previous ordinary pipe connecting devices need the rotation of a pipe for insertion, it is very difficult to provide air tightness and good workability.
In addition, when a connected pipe is replaced, disconnection of the pipe is not easy and takes a lot of working time.
In particular, when connecting soft pipes, the connecting area tends to be plastically deformed to let the connecting area loose. Welding performed to connect pipes may cause a fire. Thus, to form a delicate and stable piping structure has become a challenge.